


Pete's Playtime

by Greenpoem



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Humiliation, Infantilism, Size Difference, doll - Freeform, shirink ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpoem/pseuds/Greenpoem
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple errand. Get Pistol a new doll to play with.Then the next thing he knew, He was the new toy for her daughter.





	Pete's Playtime

"So what is this huge contraption?"

"Don't mind that much, just a side project. I had trouble fitting all of my belonging into a bag one day, thought, 'it would be easier if these could just shrink so they would all fit!' so tada! This is the result."

"Impressive, does it work?"

"I doubt it would, still a prototype." he gives it a small kick and the machine collapses after firing a beam out of the window. "I probably shouldn't have kept it plugged in."

\-----

Pete stood outside a toy store, passing time with his phone while his daughter picks a new doll for herself. Honestly, it would just be another addition to her already army of plush that she never cleans up. Why did Peg agreed to this, and throw me into buying one...

He glances inside to see Pistol carrying a bunch of dolls, all of different sizes and features. Peg should have been specific with her on what she's allowed to buy, anything bigger than her is a pain. He waves at her from the window. She waves back.

Pete goes back leaning on his spot again, watching other people pass by. Then suddenly a flash of light from afar caught his attention. He watches carefully as the light bounces from left to right, building to building and grows brighter and brighter.

"What in the?"

The light hits every mirror it possibly could and finally to Pete, giving him no time to react other than blocking his eyes and embracing for pain... For only nothing to come.

he slowly looks back to himself. No wounds, no burns, or anything, was it just a normal light?

"Daddy?"

"Pistol! have you picked your new do-" Her small daughter that he carries everywhere stood in front of him, standing almost three times taller than him. The pole he was leaning on too grew in size, the store, and the people he was watching... What just happened? did he just shrunk?!

Pistol smiles, towering over him, picking him up with ease and squeezing him in a tight hug, "Yay!"

 

\-----

 

"Sweety! No! Put me down! what are you-"

"It looks so good on you!" Pistol cheers.

Pete stood in the middle of his daughters room, in a bonnet, lovely purple dress, filled with frills and bows. Padded mittens covered his hands and feet, making holding anything and standing steady close to impossible.

"Get these things off me! why are you so- woah!" Pete loses his footing as Pistol pushed him to the ground. The dress gets pulled up covering his whole face as his bottom's completely exposed.

"Now time for your diapee!" she shouts as she does her magic.

Pete's unable to do much, he's practically restrained by all of the things he has on, his strength was nothing due to his size. All he could do now is wiggle, and struggle as much as he can as he feels the soft fabric of the diaper surround his whole hips.

The weight on him disappeared, and took his chance to back away... But it was already too late for him. He can barely see it because of the dress, but he was sure due to the bulky padding between his legs, preventing him to close it... The diaper's completely secured on him, making it even more difficult to stand than it already is. His face goes red as the diaper crinkles on each move he makes.

"You so cute now! Mommy is so happy!"

"This is not cute! Pumpkin! Sweety! Stop this right now!" He demands, waving his fist, stomping and trying to be intimidating like he usually does.

"Yes! Yes! baby so happy now!" She cheers, watching him jump up and down and waving his chubby little arms all over the place, "I know how to make you even more happier! come! come!" she picks him up easily, even when he tried to get away.

"Put me down! no!" he gets slammed into a stroller, not in a gentle way, and gets dragged to the living room where he sees more of her stuff toys all sitting around a table.

"I'm back Mr. Fuddles! And I bought my new baby!" she places the stroller at a side, where he can see the whole set.

Pete didn't stop wiggling, and struggling. Doing his best to get out of the stroller, but the mittens over his hands and foot gave him no grip power at all, he kept slipping back into the stroller. "PISTOL!"

She was in the middle of serving her dolls tea and snacks, ignoring the cries of her new baby and focusing on her role, "I'll be right there! no need to cry." After circling the table and serving each of her dolls, she finally gets back to the stroller, "Don't think I forgot you! you so fussy now!"

"Get me out of here! I'm not one of your dolls! It's me! you're dad!"

"Aww don't be cranky. I'm here now, you miss me didn't you!"

It was no use, it's like she doesn't really understand what Pete is saying, she's completely convince that he's a doll... But that doesn't mean he'll stop trying. "Please Pistol sweety, stop this, this is humiliating!" he begs.

"Here you go!" Pistol shoves a giant baby bottle at her new toy, he was begging for it right? making a sad face and opening his mouth like that.

He was caught off guard, but he was able to duck and avoid the nib that went straight for his mouth. The baby bottle was huge! almost the same size as him, he doesn't even remember she has a bottle like that. He starts to panic as Pistol starts shoving it at him again, all until she gets it into his mouth. He doesn't suckle deciding to just leave there, but Pistol on the other hand decided to squeeze the bottle, causing Pete to choke over the milk that filled his mouth. He coughs all over but the nib stayed on his mouth.

"Now finish all of that up okay. Mommy has a surprise for you once it's all finish!" She leave the bottle on him as she goes of to the other dolls.

He laid still in the stroller, a mess, still restrained by the mittens and dress. He couldn't do much, or anything at all. Is this what all of her dolls have to go through everyday? He watches her go back and forth from one doll to another, laughing and playing with them, occasionally coming back to him reminding of the bottle thats in his mouth, wanting him to finish it up. Left with no other choice, he did so, slowly as possible as he can. He eventually did.

"You did it! Good baby, now you're going to grow up big and strong!"

Pete's belly is practically full, expected when you finish up a bottle about your size. He aches, groans a little and burps as the bottle disappears in front of him. Stomach noticeably bigger than it should. Only having a few moments of breather before Pistol picks him out of the stroller, "Now what is she going to do to me!?"

All the dolls were now in an empty wider circle, and she places him in the middle of it. Feeling conscious of himself as all the dolls are looking straight at him, judging him as he nervously stand in the middle, with the Purple frilly dress, bulky diaper of his all puff out in the open and a full tummy to go with it... he couldn't help but just feel so small, even though he really is small now... but his not!

He hears a beat of a toy radio, a rhythm from a nursery rhyme. He glances and sees Pistol setting aside a toy radio and darting towards him. Grabbing his hand, she starts swaying him around, "Dance! Dance! Yay!"

Pistol's grip is strong, like there was anything he could do much with the mittens on him. Swaying him all over the room like a rag doll, she has no control over her strength. He spuns, dips and flies along with her, he has no lead on this whatsoever. Pressure in his stomach made everything ache.

He wiggles on his own, keeping his urge in. Pistol betters him at the dance floor as she hits every beat of the music with precision. While he struggles to even recognize what song it is. It keeps building on him, the cramp around his waist gets stronger and stronger, a balloon about to pop and his daughter keeps tossing it around and around.

On the final beat of the music, he trips and flops down on his bum. The sudden pressure was the final push he did not need, to release the strain in his bladder. He freezes at his predicament, the feeling of warmth spreading on his front, then to the back, it covers his whole hips. Though he can't see it, he can tell, that his diaper is going all yellow now.

Pistol tilts her head, her baby suddenly stops wiggling and has a funny red face, "Aww what's wrong? it was fun."

He just stares at her with his humiliated face as he keeps filling his diaper up, unable to stop. Waving his hands in embarrassment to just leave him alone on his spot, to drown on his own shame. A full grown adult, couldn't hold it in, using the bulky diaper he's wearing, "Don't look at me!"

She places her hands against his, she sways it left and right, then up and down, and up and down again. slowly, they played patty cake.

He obliged her on her game, hoping to distract him from the uncontrollable trickling warmth he's feeling down there. Has he stop? Or is he still emptying himself? The humiliation he's feeling over run everything else. Not even realizing the game stopped, and that she's bouncing him up and down on her knees now, it just made everything worse for him. The crinkling's now accompanied with a squish every inch he moves, warm liquid kept hitting his bare fur, laughing and giggling everywhere, stares of those dolls looking, judging him for what he did. Discomfort, upset, and foul, that's what he is right now.

He manages to move away from his daughter, waggling just a few feet away from her until his legs give out, flopping himself on his stomach. He can't take it anymore.

"Pee yoo! baby all soggy!"

Pete's diaper is displayed for the whole world to see, or more precisely the whole living room. his dress slips to the side, letting the diaper underneath a breather, a front row seat for Pistol to see the yellow stained padding his baby is presenting. The day just kept taking his dignity away every minute.

"No worries! Mommy will take f you!" she pats his bottom with an audible ckrinkly squish, then throws him into the stroller again. She took no time at all in preparing what she needs, excited to do her pretend motherly duties.

Pete still had some energy in him, but void of self from everything that has happened, and now... he'll be experiencing another event to degrade him. He hears and feels the rustling of plastic, squishes and crinkles, then the smell of piss reaching his nose. Grabbing a plush nearby, he covers his face, holding on for himself, tears holds out as the second pass. His own daughter is changing his diaper that he himself just soiled a minute ago... This is a new low for him. The laugh from her daughter hurts in someway, the redness of his face could not get any more deep. Cold replaces the warmth around his hips, a clothe rubs all around his bits, cleaning what his daughter can, and just maybe... hoping for her to get every inch of smell out of there. A new set of soft padding goes under him as his legs were brought up into the air with ease, a quick tug from here and there and it was over.

"All done! baby all clean now, mommy did good didn't she?" Pistol yawns.

He doesn't move, staying still on where he lays, to just wish for this to end.

"Mommy's all tired now too. We go here for nap nap."

Soft bed, just like any other bed in the house. Still unmoving from where she places him. She falls asleep next to him almost immediately, with no worry of the world, like she doesn't know what she just did to him, on what she had put her father through today, it's all nothing to her, all fun and giggles.

What happens now? will he wake up now? that this is all a dream? all just a nightmare in his head? everything felt so real. What did he do to deserve this? he can't think, but he is tired... struggling all day, crinkling and squishing all through out drain him empty. he closes his eyes.

He wakes up a bit later in a jolt, the room still the same, quiet and a mess. Pistol lays asleep next to him, and him... Still small in a purple dress and a new puffy diaper. "Darn it!" he shouts in his mind. He crawls away as gingerly as he could with the crinkly diaper, escaping the wrath of his daughter for a second round. Why is he still small!? Why wasn't it a dream!? Why is this all real!? he needs help, and finds a way to get back to normal, he does not want to stay like a doll for Pistol to play with! he needs to get this dignity back!

*Thud* "Oof!"

He stumbles back after hitting something. Shaking his head off he glances and sees whats infront of him.

It's his son, P.J.

"Oh boy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @Shadekoopa on FA, IB !!


End file.
